Sommeil
by Nalata Amethyst
Summary: "Pourquoi tu ne dors pas la nuit ?" c'est une question que Japon pose souvent à Grèce. "Parce que je repense au passé" est sa réponse.


**Titre : **Pourquoi dors-tu ?

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages/Pairings :** Grèce/Héraclès, Japon/Kiku. Mention de Grèce Antique. Une touche de Grèce/Japon :D.

Me revoilà~. Bon je préviens, il est beaucoup moins drôle que les autres cet OS. Dans celui-ci, Grèce peut voir les créatures mythologiques telles que les Dryades et les Naïades (à ne pas confondre avec les Néréides). Si certaines choses vous paraissent un peu obscur, des explications sont disponibles en bas ^^.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi Grèce dort-il autant ? Certains disent qu'il est un tir-au-flanc, un vrai, un pur. D'autres pensent qu'il est peut-être victime de narcolepsie, hypothèse hautement improbable vu que les nations ne sont malades que quand leur peuple est touché par une épidémie ou une catastrophe naturelle. Donc personne ne savait pourquoi Héraclès piquait un somme à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.<p>

Si Grèce dort autant le jour, c'est qu'il ne peut pas la nuit. Son enfance repasse devant ses yeux et il ne peut s'empêcher de regretter amèrement l'ancien temps, quand il n'était encore qu'un gamin, fils de Grèce Antique. Il avait connu l'âge d'or, l'époque où les Hommes vivaient en communion avec la nature et les animaux. Une époque où il était un petit garçon énergique, très loin du jeune homme amorphe qu'il est devenu par la suite.

Puis les Hommes changèrent. La race d'or s'éteignit, remplacée par celle d'argent, suivie de celle de bronze, celles des héros et enfin de l'actuelle race de fer. Il vit sa mère partir à la guerre contre Rome pour ne jamais revenir. Oh bien sur, il avait remarqué que les gens devenaient de plus en plus violents. Mais il n'était qu'un pauvre gosse qui ne comprenaient pas que le temps où tous et toutes s'entendaient était révolu.

Un jour en particulier, revient souvent dans sa mémoire : Celui où les Hommes apprirent que le Dieu Pan était mort. A partir de ce moment là, des forêts furent abattues, des rivières détournées ou asséchées, des magnifiques paysages détruits par la main de l'Homme et l'air devint de plus en plus pollué. C'est bien simple, Héraclès ne reconnaît plus la Grèce d'antan. Athènes, par exemple, était devenue une jungle de gratte-ciel remplis d'appartement au sol de marbre. Et dire qu'il l'avait vue quand ce n'était encore qu'un village...

Dés fois, il sort faire un tour et va voir les rares dryades qui acceptent de se montrer à lui. A leur vue, une lame lui transperce le cœur : Ces pauvres nymphes des arbres sont pâles, les traits tirés, leurs couleurs chatoyantes abandonnées et elles toussent. Énormément. A cause de l'air pollué d'Athènes. Et il ne parle même pas des naïades , qui se sont réfugiées haut, très haut dans les montagnes, près des sources, là où l'eau est encore pure -mais pour combien de temps ?-. Toutes leurs souffrances donnent à Grèce envie de pleurer.

Et puis il voit le doux sourire de Kiku et il se dit que, si tout était resté comme avant, il n'aurait jamais pu le rencontrer. Alors il se cale contre le petit japonais, et enfin, il peut s'endormir paisiblement. S'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée une nuit, pour oublier ce monde dans lequel personne ne fait attention aux êtres qui étaient là avant eux, et qu'ils saccagent sans même le savoir. Tout simplement parce plus personne ne les voit.

* * *

><p><span>Le mythe des races (Selon Hésiode)<span> : Ce poète décline l'Histoire de l'humanité (mêlée bien sur à de la mythologie) en 5 races humaines. La 1ére est la race d'or, qui fut créée quand Cronos régnait encore sur tout le monde. Ceux de la race d'or ne vieillissaient pas, n'avait besoin de cultiver,ne connaissaient pas la douleur, bref ils étaient au « Paradis ». Cette race disparaît pour être remplacée par la race d'argent. Cette race là, coupable d'hybris (la démesure, l'orgueil et tout les crimes comme les vols et viols) et ne rendant aucun hommage au dieux, connurent la douleur et furent détruits par Zeus. Vient ensuite la race de bronze, une race guerrière qui se détruisit toute seule. Il y eu ensuite la race des héros, comme Jason, Héraclès, Persée qui disparut pour faire place à la dernière race, celle de fer, la nôtre donc. Cette race cumule les fautes des autres (hybris, violence, meurtre etc) et, toujours selon Hésiode, quand les crimes de la race de fer seront devenus trop important, Aidos et Némésis (Le Respect/La Pudeur et la Vengeance) abandonneront les Hommes à leur sort et remonteront sur l'Olympe.

La mort du Dieu Pan : Quand le Dieu Pan mourut, une voix venue de la mer ordonna à un quelqu'un qui était sur le rivage de dire à tout le monde que le Dieu Pan était mort. Pan étant le Dieu de la nature, les Hommes purent détruire tout ce qu'ils voulaient sans crainte de recevoir un châtiment.

Les Dryades sont des nymphes des arbres qui peuvent s'en éloigner aussi loin que vont leurs racines (aux arbres hein, pas aux dryades). Abattre un arbre revient à tuer une Dryade.

Les Naïades sont des nymphes d'eau douce, contrairement à leurs sœurs, les Néréides qui elles sont des nymphes d'eau salée. Chaque rivière, source, fleuve, ruisseau est habitée par une ou plusieurs Naïades, un peu comme les dragons en Chine.

Pour avoir été en Grèce, je confirme que dans certains quartiers d'Athènes, les riches, le sol des appartements est en marbre (C'est vraiment très bizarre à voir O_o) En espérant que ça vous ai plus, je vous dis à la prochaine~!


End file.
